An Impossible Thing
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: The Human Doctor is just a bit too impossible


-1_A/N: So last night I was in a Human/Rose mood, and I wanted to write a FF with them arguing, but then I wanted to make sure it was onto a one shot…so I had to make sure there was nothing to continue with…and well…I couldn't only think of one way to do that! Please R&R:_

_**An Impossible Thing:**_

Rose looked up at him. The other one. The human one. He was all she had after everything she had worked for, everything she wanted had just faded away from her. The Doctor had left her with this…this _clone. _Rose thought through the last couple of minutes, when the clone leaned towards her and whispered in her ear 'I love you' why had she kissed him? Because he had said it? Because he sounded like the Doctor? Looked like the Doctor? On impulse? She wanted sure, but now she regretted it. The clone slipped his hand into hers. Her hand tingled as she felt his there, it felt so right and yet so wrong.

'Are you really him?' she asked softly, dreading the answered.

'I'm my own man Rose' he replied. Rose hated this answer, it meant he wasn't really the Doctor. 'But it was true. I look like this' Rose didn't need to be told this. 'I think like him' he smiled slightly 'banana's are good' Rose didn't smile like he had hoped she would. 'All of his memories are my memories' His smile faded completely as he muttered bitterly 'all of them' his smile quickly returned, just as the Doctor's always had.

'Everything we did?' asked Rose.

'Everything we did' confirmed the Clone.

'B-but I love him' Rose looked forward to where the TARDIS had been, then back at he Clone. 'not you'

'Everything I said was true, Rose' he told her 'when I told you I love you I meant it. I want to spent my life with you, but only if it's what you want'

Rose felt like a little girl asked to make a big decision. She wished she could pass it over to someone else. She wished someone could tell her how she was supposed to feel. She replied honestly 'I-I don't know what I want' she let go of the clone's hand 'I want the Doctor' she whispered and a salty tear fell from her eyes. 'but you're not hi. You-you're human'

'Half!' replied the clone. 'I'm sti-AHHHHHHHHHHH' he fell backwards slightly in pain.

'Wha-what's wrong?' Rose asked, a pang of worry shooting through her.

'The-there's never be-been a Human-Time-Lord be-before' The Clone had trouble speaking through the pain. A thumping headache hit him that felt like a pack of drummers were playing in his head, even his memories hurt. 'be-be-because there can't b-be'

Rose understood what he meant but she hoped she was wrong. 'What do you mean?'

'Rose I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. He should never have left you with me' the Clone spoke quickly as to get his words out clearly. 'You're both going to be alone' He looked at Rose though it was hard to keep his eyes open. 'I'm going to die'

'No' Rose cried 'you can't. You've only just come to life, you can't die' A thought crossed through her mind 'what about Donna? Is she going to die?'

'N-Ahhhhhhhhhhh' The clone tried to replied. 'H-he'll re-remove her mem-memory which will re-remove the Tim-Time Lord part of h-her. S-she won't rem-remember him of anyth-thing they d-did togeth-together but she'll l-live. Ahhh, Rose it hurts so much' He was almost crying through the pain now.

When Rose looked at him now all she saw was the Doctor - _her _Doctor - hunched over in pain. She stepped towards him and gently move him to the ground. His eyes were now tightly closed and he had both his hands over his forehead. Rose knelt beside him and put her arm around his shoulder.

'Make it go away, Rose, please make it go away' He sounded so desperate and Rose felt so helpless. She wanted to be able to take it all away to save hi but she didn't know what to do, and in her heart she knew there was nothing she could do. She rocked him gently back and forth as he whimpered in pain.

'I-I'm s-sorry, Rose' he struggled to say.

'Shh, it's all right' whispered Rose. 'What are you sorry for'

'He left y-you with me-me because he wa-wanted you to b-be happy and s-sort of with h-him an-and here I a-am dying' he replied 'He sh-shouldn't have left y-you'

'Shh' soothed Rose 'it's all right. It's not your fault you were made an impossible thing'

'Ir-ironic, another imp-impossible thing we kn-know is J-Jack. He ca-can't die and I ca-can't l-life' The clone said 'I wi-wish I-I'd go-gotten the cha-chance of a li-life with you. You're an am-amazing person Rose Marion Ty-Tyler'

Rose realised he'd stopped moving and stopped whimpering. She removed her hand from around his shoulder and looked at him properly. He wasn't breathing and hen she placed two fingers on his neck she found here was no pulse. She gently laid him down on the sand and stood up. She looked across to Jackie looking completely lost. Jackie come up to her and hugged her. Rose hugged her back, looking down at the clone at the same time. It's all right' she whispered 'He was never the Doctor anyway' but she couldn't stop the tell-tale tears falling from her eyes.


End file.
